The present invention relates generally to the field of software application development, and more particularly to employing knowledge extracted from application development test cases to interpret application usage scenarios.
Application code is tested and refined during many stages of application development. Typically, application developers simulate test cases (i.e., usage scenarios) to debug application code and/or otherwise identify and rectify problems with an application before and after deployment of the application. For example, there exist integrated development environments (IDEs) with which developers can write, test, and debug application code. IDEs can also be integrated with other tools for automated simulation of test cases, such as tools which test various elements of a graphical user interface (GUI) or other functionalities of an application.
Compiling problem diagnostic knowledge in application development and serviceability contexts is typically a reactive, tedious, and largely manual process. For example, problem diagnostic knowledge is typically created in response to a user encountering and reporting a problem, and creating such knowledge requires expertise and significant investments of time and energy to identify, resolve, and document problems and solutions for the expansive number of scenarios that may be encountered by users.